


Santa

by notaredshirt



Series: 25 Days of Prompts 2012 [18]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas morning in the Lehnsherr-Xavier house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa

Raven edged her way around Charles’ legs, staring with awe at the man in front of them. Alex and Darwin were already clambering around his legs, and Raven raced forward to join them, shouting questions up at him to be heard over her brothers. In his arms, Sean waved his fat little arms, wanting to join in on the fun while Hank kept his face pressed into Charles’ stomach, his hands fisted in the thick sweater.

“I’m sorry I can’t bring you a pony, but it wouldn’t fit under the tree,” the rather lumpy looking Santa Claus said, his voice comically deep and unmistakable. Charles hid his grin behind his hand as the children swarmed him and he became increasingly agitated. He lifted his head to glare at Charles, forcing Charles to close his eyes or risk attracting the childrens’ attention. Erik hadn’t been happy to dress up in the oversized Santa costume, even less when Charles had insisted on stuffing the suit with pillows to fill it out. 

“You could just put on some weight,” he’d reasoned. “You knew about this months ago.”

“Only one of needs to be putting on weight,” Erik had countered, poking Charles’ stomach. “You need to stop sampling your own baking or you’ll be in this costume next year.” Glancing down at Charles’ stomach, he hummed thoughtfully. 

Charles slapped him in the arm with the hat and shoved it onto Erik’s head. “The children will be awake soon, and you have presents to lay out,” he insisted, tugging the belt tight and pressing a kiss to the corner of Erik’s mouth before backing toward the door with a mischievous smile. “Don’t forget to put the beard on.”

Now, Charles crouched to let Sean crawl over to the others, watching his hands for stray tinsel and ornaments he would try to shove into his mouth. Hank wrapped his arms around Charles’ neck, and when he stood, Charles picked Hank up, settling him on his hip like he hadn’t done for months, his own arms wrapped around his son’s slim body. 

Hank leaned forward and whispered in Charles’ ear, “Can I play with Santa, too?” and Charles nodded, setting Hank on his feet and walking over with him, hand in hand to the other children. Charles leaned over Alex’s head and pressed a kiss to Santa’s bearded cheek, a silent thank you, broken by Alex’s giggle and Angel's horrified gasp, “Oohhh! I’m gonna tell Papa!”

Laughing, Charles ruffled her hair and said, “I’m sure Papa won’t mind just one kiss. It’s Santa after all.” The children considered that for a moment while Sean chewed on the buckle of Santa’s shoes. Darwin nodded, ever the voice of reason, and went back to pestering Santa about what was in their presents while Charles looked on, laughing silently at Erik’s game attempts to play along, thinking about the many ways he’d have to pay Erik back for the smiles on their childrens’ faces.


End file.
